


Lost and Found

by LouiseFox



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 01, This Is STUPID, obsessed with farah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseFox/pseuds/LouiseFox
Summary: I'm horrible at this, but basically this sets after season 1.Focused on Farah/Saul and Bloom.English is not my first language. Originally posted on Wattpad. @TheEchoingGreen
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is one of the worst stories I came up with. In case it is horrible please don't tell me. Just ignore it. <3

Solaria's cells were cold and dark. It could have been midnight, or the middle of the day, everyone to call themselves unlucky to be there wouldn't be able to tell. You would lose your whole sense of place and time withing hours of these stone walls and if you're lucky you would lose your mind too. Because if you didn't you would have to watch as you drown into the darkness, as you rot for other people's pleasure.

He tried to stay thinking about something that made him go on. Something that kept him thinking he would get out here. But the cells were closed by some sort of magic.

In the beginning he had thought there actually would be a trial. He imagined how they would execute him, how much Luna would like to see that. How much Rosalind would enjoy watching as his head was cut off. She had always hated him.

Maybe that's why she had killed her. And it hurt so much. Never before had he felt something as strong as the feeling when Rosalind told him about Farah's lifeless body falling to the ground. At first he thought she was lying. But this sparkle in her eyes, this little tint of humour told him how serious she was. This was real. She wasn't there anymore.

And she would never be.

It was hard to understand in many ways. She was his other half, she was what he needed and what he wanted and now he could never be with her again. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for so many mistakes, how much he adored her. And now he couldn't.

He wanted to loose himself in that feeling. In the feeling of this pain in his heart, the darkness that seemed to call for him so easily. He wanted to be with her.

But there was a reason to go on. And he understood when the trail never came that something else was going on. He just needed to wait until the right time. Sky needed him and he would be damned if he gave up now. She wouldn't want him to.

It just seemed hard. Suddenly there was this feeling of emptiness that never left him since Rosalind had said the words. 'I killed her.'

No matter how hard he tried to understand it, he just couldn't. Why didn't Farah fight? Why didn't she try to? She just left him. And Rosalind, why did she kill her?

He knew how much she had loved her. That's one of the reasons why she had chosen her to be her student. Why she had taught her all these things she could have as well taught someone else, someone who was smarter, or learned faster, or had greater powers.

Rosalind had always been jealous. She had tried to talk them out of their wedding. She hated it from the beginning on. Still she never intentionally hurt Farah. She had tortured her with training and tasks that could be too much for a normal person, but just because she knew she could be pushed that far.

And after all she had lied to her. Betrayed her. Killed her.

Was it her revenge? She certainly enjoyed the pain in his eyes. He felt how funny it was to her to visit him in his cell, to tell him how she murdered his wife.

It made him tear up. Years in a war had taught him to stay strong, to accept loss and death. But not his Farah. Not her, because this just couldn't be. And in the end he couldn't stop the tears, couldn't stop the feeling rushing over him. Here no one would see it.

Everything felt so senseless. How long would he just stay here, waiting for something to happen, crying, and thinking and hoping all this just wasn't true. For what did they fight if everything just repeated itself now? They had fought so the children didn't need to. So it would end, and they could grow up in a safe world. Without blood and pain and death. Not like this. Not in a war field, not murdered in front of their friends. So no one would have again to carry their child to its grave, so no one would have to lose their parents to the evil.

And here they were. And he couldn't do anything about it. Not here in his cell. Not without help.

Who should help him? It wasn't like he had any friends around here. Or his phone. If Farah were alive she would-

She isn't. She'll never be again. And she couldn't help him.

Maybe he should just stop fighting to stay sane. If he went crazy he could stop to worry. He would stop to think about the world and how wicked it was. He could stop eating the little amount of food they gave him. He could smash his head against the wall. He could maybe kill himself with the knife that came with the plate.

And leave Sky on his own? To just flee? He was no coward. He was a solider and needed to keep on thinking this would make sense. It just needed time.

At some point he fell asleep. His head against one cold stone wall. Hands wrapped around his body. It was fucking cold. How could it be the whole kingdom was the perfect picture of magic and modern architecture combined and yet the dungeons seemed to be straight out of the middle age? He imagined Luna spending he free time here. Grinning as she tortured her victims. Farah had always insisted that this woman was evil deep inside. These cells proved it.

When he woke up his neck was stiff. And the darkness here was still the same. He wondered what time it was. What Rosalind did now. The students wouldn't know how cruel she was, not until she showed it. And Ben wouldn't tell them, he wouldn't fight against her because of his children. He understood that and didn't blame him.

Ben wouldn't allow Rosalind to really do damage to anyone, but he wouldn't stop her from smaller cruelness.

As it showed she didn't mind killing innocents. She didn't mind killing children and women and just anyone that stood in her way.

She probably would burn down the whole world if she needed to. And she would do it with a smile.

He tried to not focus on thinking about Rosalind. Or Farah. Or Sky. He tried to think about random things that he liked, that made him want to stay alive. And always he came back to his dead wife. She was the only one that made him feel complete. They have been through so much together.

Getting himself to talk to her at this party in Alfea when they both have been students had been his best decision. Her hair had been darker then, soft dark brown curls. She wore it open. And she hated being at this party because she had to study for her finals.

He was just in his first year there, no friends, no one he knew. And he just asked her to dance with him.

She had given him this smile she did when she found something funny.

And just some years later he had married her. They would have been married for thirty years in just a few weeks. Such a long time. For the majority of his live he had been married to the most stunning person on this world. So strong and beautiful. Still she was gone now.

He tried his best to avoid memories. But when he couldn't he stayed thinking about all the things they went through together. The war, their wedding, the child they lost. The time it took them to recover from it. The years they spend avoiding each other. In the end they managed it all because they loved each other enough to get over it.

He thought about how she felt when she laid in his arms. How her hair would tickle him and how often she yelled at him for laying on it. The way her pillow smelled like her parfum. Something that reminded him of flowers and coffee at the same time.

Oh Farah. Why couldn't you be smarter? I know you could have won against her. You did it once. You could have done it again. Empty words. He couldn't tell her. So he just closed his eyes again, hoping to not wake up again. If it got only a little colder in here he might freeze to death anyways.

"Are we done feeling sorry for ourselves?"

In the darkness he couldn't tell who talked to him. Probably no one did. The chance of finally being crazy was high.

His eyes weren't used to any kind of light anymore. So he raised his hand to avoid looking directly at it.

The shook that hit him couldn't be compared to anything else. Was he crazy now? Or dreaming? Maybe he was already dead now.

And suddenly the door was open, and a jacket was thrown at him. "Take that on. We have to go."

"Farah...?"

She kneeled before him and her soft hands moved to his face. Held him, made him look at her. "I'm here Saul. I will get you out now. But we have to go. I don't have the time to explain it now."

It could be a trap. Who know what Luna and Rosalind would do.

But the woman before him sensed it and slowly brought her lips on his. "It's me Silva. I'm here. Please, we need to go."

She pulled him to his feet. "I will explain everything as soon as we're out of the city. Now come."


	2. Bloom

At first there hadn't been many changes in Alfea. It came slowly over the first two weeks, one little thing after the next. Starting with changings in the curriculum and ending with strange rules over when they were allowed to go out and when not, how the breaks were handled, who was allowed to talk to whom. As if conversations between boys and girls would suddenly do any harm.

It was a strange mess and not just a few students wanted to leave, because to be honest it was frightening.

*

"I finally know what this feels like." The winx sat in their suit. It was after nine p. m. which meant they weren't allowed to walk around outside unless there was a very good reason for it.

"Oh really Aisha? Then enlighten us.", Stella sarcastically snapped, not looking up from her phone.

"This is like when Professor Snape took over Hogwarts in Harry Potter. Is it just me or does all of this feel completely strange? I doubt that this is normal."

"Everyone is frightened." Musa put down her headphones and looked around, her eyes resting on Bloom who sat on the floor, hugging a pillow. "I feel it all the time. There is this tension."

"My dad says-", Terra started, but she was cut off by Stella.

"Your father is as scarred as everyone else. I don't know what my Mom is up to, but they are planning something. It's like they are planning to build up an army."

"Have you spoken to Sky, Bloom?", Aisha asked now, snapping the red-haired out of her trance.

"Have I what?"

"Spoken to Sky. He might know something-"

"Rosalind told us to stay away from the specialists. Besides, he doesn't talk to me." She sighed. It's been days since they met the last time, and he hadn't been pleased to see her. She wondered what was going on inside of him, but it was hard to tell.

"I don't get all this. Wasn't the whole philosophy about training with the specialists? Why are we supposed to stay away from them now?", Terra asked in a confused tone.

No one answered her because all of them had the same questions in mind.

"Maybe- maybe we should just go to bed. Rosalind told me to meet her tomorrow morning, I might be able to get something from her.", Bloom sighed and put the pillow down from her lap. It didn't make any sense to question all this now, they didn't know it anyways. But the chance was high she could manage to get at least some information from Rosalind. Maybe it was easier then to find out a few things.

*

"So...Bloom. Have you been working on what we spoke about last time?" They walked together over the grounds of the school, towards the forest.

But the red-haired girl didn't listen. She was drowning in her thoughts, questioning how she should manage to get something out of Rosalind. There were so many things she wanted to ask, what she wanted to know.

Rosalind knew it. She felt it and so she turned towards her with a deep sigh:" Ask. Hopefully we can then continue with working on your powers. There is enough space for improvement."

Maybe she would never get a better chance again. "Why is everyone acting as if we are in a war? What is happening?"

"War."

"And why are there all these strange rules? And why is half of the teacher staff gone suddenly? Doesn't this seem at least a little suspicious?", she couldn't stop the waterfall of words coming out of her mouth, "You told me that together we would manage to get behind the secret of where I come from."

"I did and I will."

"Oh really?", Bloom lifted her head, "All that happened in the last two weeks was lessons over lessons and punishments for things that shouldn't be punished."

"I know you have a lot of questions-"

"Yes I do! I do have a lot of questions." Rosalind couldn't think all of them very so stupid to not notice. The way she handled things and was even approved by Queen Luna only showed off that they all planned something together. "Where is Miss Dowling really?"

"She took some time off. I already explained-"

Bloom shook her head:" Bullshit! I see that something is going on! We all do. We-"

Suddenly she gasped for air. It was as if her throat tightened, she couldn't breathe anymore. She tried to inhale but whenever she did she only met the feeling of her lungs screaming. And then it was gone again. Just a second before she knew it would have been too much for her.

"I will not allow you or anyone else to question me anymore! I only allow you some freedoms because of your power, because I promised you information which you will get! In time!"

She knew she shouldn't push Rosalind more. Not if she wanted to stay near her and still have the chance to find some information. "I'm sorry.", the words came pressed over her lips. "Can I go back now or do you want me to-"

"Go. Study, I have seen how well you did in your last test. It was horrible and I expect more of you."

Bloom turned around and walked back to the school. This didn't go how she wanted it to be. She realized she needed to be slower with the way she asked, she needed to sound less as if she questioned Rosalind. She knew the older woman probably knew what they were up to.

*

"Nothing. She tells us nothing.", the door slammed shut behind her, "I tried but then she got angry and magically chocked me."

She didn't get an answer. Frowning she looked through the rooms:" Uh- girls?"

Maybe they were in a lesson. But she would know that, wouldn't she? They had the same schedule. She reached for her phone that was in her trousers and opened their chat room.

Bloom: Where r u?

It took a few minutes until she got a reply.

Terra: I'm in the greenhouse. Trying to get my dad to talk.

Hopefully she managed to get more than she did. She waited a moment more but no one of the others replied so she quickly changed into warmer clothes before going back outside, hoping to find the others. She knew they wouldn't be with Terra, otherwise her dad wouldn't say at least something. Maybe she would find them training.

*

It was late in the evening when all of them met again. Bloom had only been able to find Aisha at the river, while the others seemed to be hiding somewhere.

As she found out Musa had been sneaking off with Sam while Stella had spent her afternoon with her mother.

"Could you get anything from your father?" Bloom hoped she did, no matter how small the information was. She doubted that Mr. Harvey knew much, but every little bit could help them. At least for the moment. Tomorrow she wouldn't get the chance to ask Rosalind again, but the day after that she had an hour of training with her. If she tried a little more subtle she could maybe get something.

The brunette girl shook her head:" Not really. All he said was that it was fine, we should focus on our lessons. He told us to not try anything against Rosalind...at least not for now."

"My mother's told me we're preparing for war.", Stella threw in, "But that's all she said. She said it was important for us to learn more."

"Rosalind mentioned something similar", Bloom frowned, "I asked her about all these changings here. In the end she chocked me and told me to go study. I am not sure if I will get much from her." Even if, what were they supposed to do? They were just students and she was sure if they wanted to get rid of them they would. "...is it just me or don't you believe that Miss Dowling just leaves if she knows what Rosalind will do? How big is the chance that suddenly half of the staff disappears and takes 'vacation'?"

"Auntie Farah wouldn't just leave. Not if she knew about Rosalind, which she did.", Terra frowned, obviously thinking, "...do you think she did something to her?"

"I don't know." Bloom wasn't sure anymore what she thought. "All I'm saying is that I don't believe it. I asked Rosalind and a moment later she was going crazy over it. What does your father think?"

"He doesn't believe it either. It wouldn't make sense."

There was silence for a moment. Aisha broke it with the next question:" Do we even know for what we're preparing? I mean, war. Okay. They made that clear. But against who? Why war? We have the burned ones, that's obvious, but can we call that war? How many of them are out there anyways? Last time I checked Rosalind was playing with them to test Bloom and attack us."

"Like a chess game.", Stella stated, "As if she took control over them first and then sacrificed them for something."

"But then what are we training for?", Musa asked, bringing up the next question, "Why all this nonsense? So many thing suddenly happened, and nothing makes sense anymore. What about Asterdell? What about Beatrix? The whole mood at this place is so dark and mysterious, it scares me."

"I will try to get more. Maybe if I pretend to have more questions about my past she'll answer and trail off.", it seemed like a two in one chance. She needed to know more about her past, since their first conversation about it they didn't bring up the subject again. Bloom tried to work on her powers, hoping the training would help in the end and she could do something useful. "But I need time. If this woman thinks we know something she might send us on 'vacation' too."


	3. Bloom

Her next chance to ask Rosalind about something came sooner than she was prepared to. Under all this stress in school they were put under, under all this acting as if everything were right it was hard for them to find the time to plan, or to think about how they should do something.

She hoped this time she could manage to make her talk. Just something. they needed to find out what was going on if they wanted to do something.

"Rosalind."

"Hmm?"

"You promised me to find out about my past."

"What else do you want to know?" What else? There was nothing she knew. She only knew that she wasn't from Asterdell, that it didn't make sense. Rosalind had just given her hints, little pieces of information. Pieces she couldn't put together. At least not now.

"My parents.", she took a deep breath, "How could you take me away from them without them looking for me? Why didn't they fight you? Why didn't they want to keep me?" If the older woman had taken her like she said, brought her to her human parents because she knew about her power, how could it be then that she just didn't tell her who they are? Why they just let her go? "You know who they are."

"I do.", Rosalind answered her without hesitating. It was something the red-haired had noticed about her soon. If you asked her the right questions she was honest, she would reply with just how it was.

"How could you take me from them? I-I mean...how could they not look for me?"

"They didn't want you Bloom. Why does it matter so much for you?" It was as if Rosalind really couldn't understand why she needed to know.

"Who are they?"

"They're dead Bloom." This was a lie. She knew that because it couldn't be true. She just didn't want to tell her. Last time she told her, her parents were alive and this time they were dead.

"So you say they didn't want me? Is that why you could take me so easily?"

"You grew up better with your earth parents than you would have with your biological ones."

"Because they didn't want me?"

"Because you would have never survived it. There have been ones that feared your existence, that would have murdered you. I gave you the chance to grow up safe because where you were no one could hurt you. No one would have looked after you there."

Bloom took a deep breath. It was too much. She had spent so many months following the wrong information, having wrong questions and going after the wrong things. And now she was told so much at once. Where did the truth start? What was a lie? Everything could be wrong, maybe all Rosalind told her was made up. But she didn't seem to be a person that lied completely. In her words was always some truth.

"Who wanted to kill me? And why?"

Rosalind sighed. Bloom sensed this was the last question she allowed for today. "Someone with the same powers as you. Someone who didn't want to share it and needed to get rid of you."

*

After talking to Rosalind Bloom had to go back to her lessons. She had still three of them left until she could find the time to talk to the girls about what she knew now. It still wasn't enough, and it wouldn't help them with what was going on now, but it was more than she hoped for.

"Is it just me or does what we're learning seem to go off more with every day? We started with the basics and now they push us to levels way too high. I heard two of our new teachers talk about black magic and if they should teach us."

"What? Really?", Terra looked in shook at Aisha, "They can't do that. It's illegal. Queen Luna-"

"I don't think we need to question my mother in what she would do or wouldn't do. After all this I'm sure she would as well allow it if we started slavery again as long as it made her shine above everything and everyone else.", there was a certain bitterness in Stella's voice.

"I talked to Rosalind in the afternoon.", Bloom crossed her arms, "But I'm not sure anymore which of her words are true. She contradicts herself in her statements. A while ago she told me my parents were still alive, now they're dead. She mentioned something about someone wanting to kill me when I was little. Took it as an excuse to bring me to the humans."

Musa finally closed her book she was ready and joined the conversation too. "To follow and kill you? Like the burned ones?"

"Do you think it is connected?"

"Well...I don't know. I don't know where to start looking for the answers I need.", she shook her head, "There are so many things going on right now...I don't know what to do. But for now the most important thing is what Rosalind plans. Everything else can wait. Who do you think will this war she talks about be against?"

Stella frowned:" What about this blood witch thing that went on in Asterdell? Is there any chance this could be part of what's going on?"

"But they are dead.", Musa said, reaching again for her book, "I don't want to ruin the mood, but we have a test tomorrow. You guys should study."

"I agree with her." Of course Aisha did. "It doesn't make any sense to question this longer. We don't know anything."

Bloom nodded, but she knew she couldn't focus on studying now.

*

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

Sky waited for her outside in the woods, at a place where they knew no one would come to. There they could talk in private without anyone seeing or listening. It was still a mysterium to her why Rosalind couldn't stand the thought of fairies being seen with specialists.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? I mean- what Rosalind is planning?"

"Is that why we're here? To talk about that?"

Bloom sighed. Whatever was going on between them seemed to have cooled down. "Please Sky. Don't you think all this is strange? Don't you see it?"

"What I see is that no one can be trust anymore.", he crossed his arms, "But to answer your question I know nothing."

She hesitated:" I have seen you several times with your father- I wondered. Wouldn't he tell you something? He is close with Rosalind."

Sky shook his head:" He doesn't trust me. In his eyes I'm all Silva."

Bloom wondered how it must feel like for him. At first to find out the father he praised killed a whole village and then that the man who raised him murdered him. Only to then see as the father he thought was murdered showed up while the other one was brought away to a cell in Solaria.

"I-I don't want to make it sound like I'm using you for information, but do you think you could get him to talk? I don't know- maybe you act like you're on his side?"

He huffed:" It sounds like it. But I'll see what I can do." Before she could reply he had turned around, ready to walk away.

"Sky!"

He turned around and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry for all this. I wish it were easier. And I'm sorry about Silva. I know you were close."

Sky nodded. He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's not your fault. This is Rosalind's mess. Let's hope you figure this out before she does something drastic."

*

"How was your day honey?"

Bloom smiled at her mother's voice. Of course she didn't know what was happening here. She couldn't tell them, not this. What should she say? An evil bitch took over their school and prepares them for a war against someone they didn't know yet?

"It was...it was alright." She didn't know what to say.

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"No no, it was okay. We had this big test today. I think it went good."

"That's all that matters." Bloom knew her mother was smiling. "All that matters is that you pass. You don't need to be the best. Being in the normal middle is perfectly fine."

"I-" There were steps outside. "I have to go now. I love you mom."

"Love you too Bloom."

She put down the phone just in the second the door was opened. Stella was standing there. "Bloom! I think you should come with me. There is someone who wants to speak to you."


	4. Farah and Saul

The way was long, and Saul started to believe it wouldn't end. "Did you choose intentionally the hardest way? I don't mind climbing, but this is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry. Next time I free you out of a dungeon I will choose the main street. Maybe this would be better."

He huffed at her sarcasm and took a deep breath. Admitting that he was tired wasn't his thing but being locked up for weeks took its toll. Luckily Farah sensed it and stopped walking.

"I'm sorry Saul. Let's take a break, okay?", she gently made him sit down on a bigger rock and patted his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"If I'm okay? I thought- I don't understand this. Rosalind told me she killed you!" There hadn't been much time to talk about it yet. She had made him follow quickly out of the city until they reached this forest. They have been walking for nearly two days now with just a little of rest. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but it's been a while since he normally moved the last time, or ate normally, or drank something else than dirty water.

She nodded and put an arm around his waist. "She did. Or at least, it's what she saw. I made her believe she did, because this was the easiest way to do something without her expecting to see me again."

"What is your plan now? In all your hurry you forgot to tell me where we're going."

"Cloudtower."

"...and since when are we friends with the witches?"

"Since we need them." He knew Farah wouldn't get in contact with them more than needed, if it wasn't for a good reason. "Rosalind isn't alone anymore Saul."

"I know. She has Andreas and Luna."

"I don't mean them.", she looked away, "I have seen it. There's more to come. And we need to be quick."

"Does quick allow us to rest a few minutes more here?"

She watched him for a moment and nodded. Actually there wasn't much more time, the way was still long, and she didn't want to stay too long in these woods. Especially not at night. But as there was no other way to the school of witches they had no other choice. "Rest a while more. We still have a few hours of sunlight left and we should use them. The way is still long and it's harder in the darkness to find the way."

He frowned:" But you know the way?"

"I do. We'll find it, don't worry.", she kissed his temple, "I know this is confusing right now. We'll have more time to talk soon."

*

Farah didn't lie when she said the way was still long. It took them three more days to reach the old, dark castle.

"What will we do when we arrive? Do we just knock and say 'hi' or..?" He wasn't sure how she imagined this to go. The witches weren't their enemy, but there wasn't much love between them. Saul had met them only once at a council in Solaria and from what he saw they were quite scary.

Rosalind had once planned to get rid of them, he remembered that clearly. Probably that was one of the reasons why Farah counted with them.

"I emailed Griffin. She knows I'm on the way."

The specialist stopped walking and put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "You...emailed her?!" Griffin was the headmistress of Clowdtower. In his memory she was unfriendly and evil. Not in a Rosalind type of way, but in one where she would laugh about a puppy being ran over by a car or a child falling down the stairs.

She shrugged. "Just because you don't stay in contact with people doesn't mean that I don't. So yes, I did. I'm not saying it wasn't awkward starting a mail with 'keep quiet, I'm supposed to be dead' but-"

He took a deep breath. "Okay what the fuck Farah. I- No. This is getting stranger with every minute, you know?"

"Could we please continue our way? We could be there in twenty minutes if we hurry. I don't want to spend another night here." Neither did he, so he nodded and let go of her.

It didn't take them much longer to arrive at the castle. And as soon as they did Farah pulled out her phone and typed in a massage. Then they opened the door.

For a magic castle owned by witches he didn't expect the door to just open. He didn't know exactly what he imagined happening, but definitely something else than just a huge hall filled with nothing but portraits and some book shelves.

"Welcoming.", he commented as his eyes stayed on a skeleton hanging on the wall at one side. "I think-"

"Saul.", Farah turned towards him, "Do me the favour and don't talk."

"Excuse me? Who argues on a daily basis with Luna as if she couldn't-"

"Yeah yeah, I got it.", she rolled her eyes, "Still I think it would be smarter if you stayed silent."

She nodded with her head into the direction of the big stairs that lead into the next floor. "Let's go. Her office is on the fifth floor and these stairs are damn long."

Saul sighed at this. They have been walking and climbing for too long now. He was tired and craved a bed and maybe something else to eat than some bread and crackers which Farah had carried around with her. Not that he wasn't thankful for it, because damn he was.

"I promise you Saul, after we talked to her we can rest, okay?" Of course she knew what he felt. She didn't even need to read his mind for it.

He wondered how she managed to still have this energy she showed off after all this way.

*

Half of what Farah and Griffin talked about was a mystery to him. Besides that Rosalind, Luna and Andres took over Alfea and planned something he didn't understand much. He knew he just needed to wait until he was alone again with his wife, then she would explain everything so he could understand and follow.

And finally both women seemed finished with their conversation.

Twenty minutes later they were together in a bedroom which would be theirs for the next days. He sat on the bed and looked as Farah dried her freshly washed hair with a towel.

"Would you mind finally explaining what is going on?"

She sighed deeply but put down the towel and went to sit next to him. Slowly he put his head against her shoulder and reached for her hand. Being so close to her felt like heaven to him, it always did, but it was something else now after he had thought to never see or feel her again.

"You know the basics. Rosalind is free and together with our dear Andres and Mrs. Sunshine she runs Alfea."

The specialist nodded.

"Okay, so I haven't been able to see much of what was going on, I couldn't risk anyone knowing I was there. Besides, what should i have done? I knew Rosalind would want to get rid of me and making her believe she did was the smartest thing I could have done. This way she won't count on me again."

There was silence for a moment, and he understood she did it to give him time to follow her words. When he did he nodded again so she could continue talking.

"I thought about all this for some time. I wondered what all this has to do with each other. Asterdell, Beatrix and Bloom, why it seemed for some time as if everything with the burned ones was planned by Rosalind. Everything just seemed to be sense less. Especially when..."

"When what Farah?"

He watched as she turned her face away. Something was wrong. "Farah?"

"I have seen someone. Someone I thought to never meet again." She turned back to him. The look in her eyes send shivers down his spine. And he realized.

"That can't be Farah. You have killed him. I have seen it."

"And you have killed Andreas. Still he sits right now in Alfea with Rosalind."

Saul didn't know what to say. Slowly he pulled her tighter to him. All this didn't make much sense yet. Not much. But maybe it did. When Rosalind told them destroying Asterdell was to kill the burned ones it made them believe she was against them. There was of course no doubt in it, it was all that made sense. Why would they lead a war then? But she didn't do it for them, she did it for the blood witches. That left the burned ones. And this person Farah mentioned.

"We will find out what all this means Farah. I promise. It'll make sense."

"It already does, don't you see it Saul?"

Farah had this thing where she spoke in ways where he couldn't follow her. "What aren't you telling me Farah? What is it that you see, and I don't?"

"He came for her Saul. He came for Bloom and I don't know how to protect her from him."


	5. Bloom

Bloom froze. This man standing before her made her feel as if she knew him. There was something familiar about him that she didn't understand. But he was on Rosalind's side, which didn't allow her to trust him.

"I'm Valtor. You must be Bloom.", he reached out a hand for her to take. She didn't. Instead she studied his face slowly and took a step back.

"Do I know you?"

He was blonde and tall, with a slim face and high cheek bones. A grin spread on his lips. "Rosalind, would you mind if I took Bloom out for a walk?" He didn't wait for an answer. With a nod he showed the red-haired girl to follow him which she did confused.

Soon they were walking together outside. It was cold and Bloom wished she had a jacket with her.

"Would you like to have my jacket? It's cold."

She looked up. "Don't you think that's strange? I don't even know you. You called me out of my room, you know who I am and then you offer me your jacket?"

He sighed. "I'm just trying to be nice. But as you prefer."

For probably around ten minutes they walked together. The questions in her head getting more with each minute until she couldn't hold herself back anymore. "Why do you know who I am? Why do you even care?"

Valtor stopped walking. He studied her with the same self-sure smiling he had on his lips the whole time since they met. "You are the girl with the dragon fire inside you."

"And now? What has that to do with anything?"

"It means everything. Do you know how powerful you are? How many prophecies were made about the girl with her hair like fire? With magic so old and forbitten that it could burn down the whole world with as much effort as it takes to make a sandwich?"

"How is it possible that you know me? Who are you?", she pulled her arms tighter around her body. It was late in the night and all she wanted was to go back. She wished she wouldn't have this conversation. Where did she go from a normal life to all this?

"I know you better than you think I do Bloom. I have the same powers as you. Dark and dangerous and yet so beautiful." He raised a hand, flames sparkling and lighting up the dark place. "I know what you're going through. I see that-"

"You don't know me! I don't know who you think you are but-"

"I am your father Bloom."

*

"Really? That's what he said?", Stella frowned at her.

When Bloom had stumbled back from her walk with Valtor she had gone directly to their rooms. This was too much. And it didn't make sense. But at the same time it did. And that left her in a state where she needed to talk about it.

"Did he the Darth Vader breathing while saying it?", Aisha gave them a short grin, "You know, like when he told Luke-"

"You're such a nerd.", Musa and Stella both laughed at her.

"Could you please stay serious? You two didn't have a creepy guy taking you out for a walk and telling you he's your father. I...I don't know if I can believe that. I don't understand it. But then again he said he has the same powers as I do and..."

"And the dragon flame not just runs randomly in people.", Terra added, "I found some books about it. It's not possible for it to just appear in someone. There needs to be at least some relation to its origin."

"So what? You're saying he really is Bloom's father? Well Bloom, then good luck with him.", Aisha drew a slightly disgusted face, "He seems like he came directly out of England in 1600-something."

Bloom slapped her on the arm:" This isn't about how his sense of clothing is-"

"Even though I'm sure he would look good in green", Stella interrupted, "Or maybe in a soft brown-"

That only drew more laugher from Musa who enjoyed this conversation more than she probably should.

But for Bloom who was confused and tried desperately to understand all this it wasn't funny. She had searched for so long now, Rosalind had given her so many different hints, and now her father just showed up? She couldn't follow the whole thing. If she had stolen her from her parents and brought her to the humans, how could it be then that Valtor was on Rosalind's side?

Without saying another word she got up and went to bed. She knew the others just wanted to help her but this way it wouldn't work.

*

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't concentrate on the lessons. All she wanted to do was to storm to Rosalind and make her talk. She knew all about her that she didn't. She could tell her what she wanted to know.

And finally the last lesson was over. But as soon as she left the classroom she met Valtor who stood there and reached her a jacket with a smile. "We're going out. This time no freezing."

Aisha and Musa who left the room just a second after her eyed her weirdly, but she just sighed and nodded. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

*

They drove for about three hours into a direction she never went before. She had asked him where they would go but he answered with that she would see that she just needed to be patient.

She had sent the girls a message, telling them into which direction they drove. She didn't believe the man who claimed to be her father would do something to her, but she didn't know him. Trusting someone who was a stranger wasn't smart anyways and trusting one that was on Rosalind's side was even more dangerous.

Finally he stopped the car. When she got out she felt how the climate has seemed to change, how it was colder here than at Alfea.

"Where are we?"

"We're about to cross the borders to Domino."

Bloom frowned and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. "What's Domino? And why are we here?"

He raised his hand and touched the air. It reminded her of the barrier that kept Alfea safe. The place where his hand had been glowed up in an orange light and suddenly he grabbed her wrist, not so it would hurt but firmly and pulled her with him through that glowing light.

"It's our home Bloom."


	6. Bloom

"...our home."

Bloom looked at him with confusion on her face. But soon she looked away again to study what was in front of them. When she had imagined where she came from she imagined cities, lots of people. Something similar to what she knew.

But Domino was nothing more but a barren, lonely and icy landscape. "This...this is my home?"

"It was. Until it was destroyed.", he gritted his teeth and his grip around her wrist tightened. He noticed, so he let her go, "I'm sorry."

"Who destroyed it? What happened here?", she couldn't believe someone was powerful enough to destroy this place. She wondered how it would look like before someone made it like this.

"It was destroyed in a war by witches. Many years ago."

"Witches? Like the blood witches from Asterdell?"

He huffed and led her a way through the frozen surface. She didn't know where they would go, but he made her follow him away from the portal and deeper into the land. "There is a difference Bloom. Witches draw their powers from the same energy you do. But while fairies focus on the lighter side of it the witches use the shadows, blood witches practice dark rituals, the sacrifice children and bond with the devil. But there aren't many of them."

She wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or honest. Her stomach turned thinking about it.

"I understand you have a lot of questions Bloom. I will try to answer them."

"Rosalind promised that too. But all she offered me was confusing. She told me she took me from my parents and brought me to the humans. So you knew I was gone. You could have looked for me-"

"No Bloom. I didn't know about you. At the time you were born I wasn't in this dimension."

"I don't understand. What does that mean?"

He drew a deep breath. This conversation seemed to annoy him, and she didn't know what would happen if he got angry. Until now he seemed nice, he asked her questions and showed her more than anyone did before. "Someone tried to kill me. I was powerless, i was lifeless. I found a way to manifest my magic, but I was trapped in something you could care to anther universe. It's called the omega dimension. It is risky and if you're as unlucky as I was you can't get out on your own."

"And I guess Rosalind helped you out?"

Valtor nodded. "Do you see this building over there? It's the castle. Or it used to be."

She looked up. But for her there was no castle, just snow and stone and a darkness that hung over this place. "Who are you? I mean- you say you're my father- but...I have so many questions. I don't understand all this. Why was this place destroyed? What has Rosalind to do with the burned ones? The blood witches? Why is all this so...fucking confusing?"

"I can't answer all your questions now." She noticed they were going back to the portal. "But I might be able to explain a little more about this place, about us. Domino once was what Solaria is now. It was the centre of this world. The dragon flame which flows in your veins has its origin here, at this place. Our family-" At these last words he looked at her, "-ruled over everything here. The magic was given from one generation to another. But no one was as powerful as you should be. There have been prophecies about you since the beginning of the kingdom. But even we couldn't win. Not in the war that followed."

"What was it about?"

"I started it.", he gave her a small smile and Bloom didn't know how to interpret this. "I caused a war which we lost. I started a war with the witches and soon the fairies were on their side. In the end we lost."

She frowned:" So...I...I'm confused. No one survived? No one but us?"

"There were a few. At least for some time."

The realisation hit her like a fist. Suddenly, after it took her a long moment to think about it:" Asterdell! Oh my god- does that mean-"

"It does.", he nodded.

They were back at the car.

"It means you and I are the children of the most powerful magic users in this world. And we're the only left."

"But- if Rosalind killed everyone in Asterdell then...why are you teaming up with her?"

He shrugged and opened her door. "Domino was my fault, I don't blame anyone for that. I started a war and I caused us to loose. To be honest", at this there was sarcasm in his voice, "I think it's impressing to see how Rosalind took the burned ones under her control. They used to be our creatures. I don't mourn the few people that died in Asterdell. I have my reason to forget about that."

She swallowed. "Why's that?"

"You Bloom. Rosalind understood who you are just in a short moment. That's why she freed me. She promised me what I wanted and more. And she's powerful, she will keep her promise. The world will change and when it did I will get rid of her again. For now my powers aren't as powerful as I wish they would be, but with some more time I will get back to my full strength.

*

What Valtor told her haunted her in her dreams. She was the daughter of a man born by blood witches. She came from a destroyed kingdom. War started by him. Against witches and fairies. Rosalind controls burned ones.

It was a lot to take in and she didn't know how to tell her friends. Being the child of blood witches was worse than being a changeling.

She wished someone would tell her what to do, or how to feel. Because all this scared her.

But she knew now more than she hoped to get from Rosalind. So they planned to take over the world. And if they continued like this it wouldn't be hard. If they raised the young fairies at Alfea they would have control over them. With Stella's mother at her side Rosalind could do what she wanted to. With control over the burned ones - how ever she did it - she could do a lot of harm.

*

"Terra."

It had taken a while until Bloom managed to be alone with the brunette girl.

"I need to ask you something. You grew up here, so you must have always heard a lot about what was going on in the world."

"Well...I did hear a lot. I grew up with hearing a lot about the other realms and about magic."

"Have you ever heard about Domino?"

Terra frowned. "Domino? Oh- like the lost kingdom? I did once. When I was little. But I grew up knowing this was treated like a big secret. No one likes to talk about it. Why are you asking?"

"Just...I don't know.", she lied, "I heard it somewhere. What do you know about it?"

The brunette girl shrugged:" Not much actually. I heard my parents, Dowling and Silva talk about it one time. It was something about a war. That's why I thought no one talks about it. Because they want to forget it."

She let these words sink in. So there was a war, that was no lie. "Thank you Terra! I uhm- have to go now!" Before she lost the courage she needed to find Valtor again. It's been two days since he took her to Domino, and she didn't dare to ask him more questions yet. Now she needed to.


	7. Farah and Saul

' Farah had this thing where she spoke in ways where he couldn't follow her. "What aren't you telling me Farah? What is it that you see, and I don't?"

"He came for her Saul. He came for Bloom and I don't know how to protect her from him." '

He couldn't do anything else but to stare at his wife for a moment. It was just a lot to take. Emotions flushed over him and in the end it was her who comforted him instead of the other way around. She hugged him tightly and kissed his temple and stroke his back.

"I know Saul. I know. It'll be fine, I promise. I know this is a lot. But we already fought Rosalind once."

This time was different. Last time it had been just Rosalind against them. Now there was she, Luna, Andreas, and this one other figure from their past.

"Farah- I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Sshhh, don't be.", she rocked him like she would a child, kept him close to her because for him this was a new information. She knew he understood what she had told him without having to explain it more. He could count one and one together.

She had known it for some time now, but she didn't know how to tell him. For so many years they had been looking for her, they had tried everything. And then finally, just because of some random circumstances she found her.

There were many thing she wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how to.

"We will keep her safe. I swear it. This time no one will touch her.", Saul promised whispering, his hands moving to Farah's waist, "I'm so sorry."

The fairy just nodded and kissed his temple again. It wasn't his fault. It was Rosalind's. She had done this to them, and she would pay for it. But later.

*

Farah watched Saul with a soft smile. He still slept peacefully next to her and she didn't want to wake him up. But there was some work to do. She would love to give him more time to recover from having to be stuck in a prison, she would love to hold him a little longer.

But they needed to keep going. The longer Rosalind had time to plan things the more dangerous she got.

And she didn't understand yet everything behind her former mentors actions and as long as she didn't she couldn't promise to be able to stop her.

The fact that they already did once didn't give her comfort. Back then they had been closer to her. It had already been hard then, now after all these years and without being close to her it would only be harder.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"What? Oh. I'm sorry. I was thinking."

He sat up and put a hand on her arm. Sighing she relaxed a little and leaned against him, "This is so much Saul. I-I don't know how we'll do this. Dealing with Rosalind is one thing...but this isn't like it was the last time anymore. And...he..."

"Valtor. I know. I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and put her head under his chin, "I didn't think we would have to see him again. I killed him."

Saul hesitated. But she was his wife, and he knew he could ask whatever he wanted, if it were to much she would tell him. "So we're sure now she's his?"

Farah tensed in his arms. He brought his hands to her back and started to massage her, hoping it would help her keep calm. "Her powers. The way she looks like. It's what makes sense to me. I don't understand yet how he can be back, I really don't. But I know it must have something to do with Rosalind and Bloom. I hope...I hope this will make sense soon. But I start to think that Rosalind is just mad. Her actions are strange and confusing."

He didn't reply to this. In his mind just played the memory over and over again where he and Farah woke up in the morning without their baby. Blood everywhere. But no baby. And now she was in Alfea. And she wasn't his baby, just Farah's.

She slowly cupped his face:" Please Saul. Please don't think like that. She would have been yours too. She was our baby. She is our baby. And he's...he's..."

The specialist's heart softened as he saw how his wife's words died in sobs that shook her whole body. "Sshh love. I know, I'm sorry. I promise we will manage it. Griffin is already making her students ready. Soon we'll be at Alfea again. And this time I will kill him and make sure he stays dead. Everything will be okay again, I swear it."

*

Saul watched Farah from afar. She stood around a round table, her eyes glued on a map. He couldn't stop to think about the war they went through so long ago.

It been so long since he had seen her like this, planning an attack, ready to give orders and fight. And he had hoped to never see it again. Still here they were now, sixteen years later. He couldn't stop to wonder if history always had to repeat.

It was hard for him to see her like this because all he wanted her to be happy and safe. They had fought in the past for another life. So this wouldn't happen again. And now it did.

She talked to Griffin about something, both women thinking about something he didn't know because he stood too far from them and couldn't listen what they talked about. He had stopped a few minutes ago to listen to his own group. It probably wasn't really important yet, his wife and the headmistress of the witches still struggling with a plan.

Ten minutes later Farah made her way to him. With a nod she showed the specialist to follow her outside on the floor where they could talk without someone around.

"So? Have you finally decided?", he put his hands on her shoulders.

The fairy sighed and nodded. "In a way. At least we agreed on a few things. But the plan is everything but very smart if you ask me. I don't even know where to start. And all Griffin wants is to see Valtor dead. I agree with that, but I don't know if a direct attack like she wants is the smartest way to do things. I don't want the students to get hurt."

"Rosalind will manipulate them.", Saul stated with a nod. Of course she would. She had done it the last war, playing them against each other. It had taken them long to realize they were all on the same sight, fighting against the same things. If she could, she would do it again. "She already has Luna and with her Solaria on her side."

Farah huffed and rolled her eyes. "Luna is a bitch, we know that. She never got over the fact that Rosalind didn't want her. And now she's taking her chance. She would do everything to stay where she is and to get some recognition."

"...but that won't help us if she decided to let her army march against us."

"Right. And that's why we have to be quick. And this time we need to make sure they stay dead.", she said grimly, frowning, "You know what power they hold. Rosalind in Blooms reach is dangerous enough. I don't want to imagine what impact Valtor could have on her."

Saul watched her for a moment, thinking about her words. "You don't think he would kill her?"

A memory floated through both their minds. They didn't need to say it, but both knew what the other thought about. A memory from long ago.

After a moment she shook her head. "No. I know what you think about, but I start to believe that Rosalind knew much less than she pretended to. I think he will use her. I just wonder..."

"What?"

There were steps in the hall. Farah waited until that person passed until she continued. "How could Rosalind know it? How could she know that it was him? She wanted to hide her because she knew about the powers she would hold. She wanted to be able to use her without us coming in the way. So she knew Bloom was his while I didn't."

"I know Farah. I remember it.", he sighed deeply. "She didn't want him to get her powers."

"We have to make sure neither of them gets it. If Valtor manages to he can do great harm. I wonder- I saw him with Rosalind. Together, in Alfea."

"And I suppose both of them are planning to use each other?"

She grimaced. "Probably. And in all this there is our shining queen thinking she knows what happens around her."

Again steps. This time Saul took his wife's hand and pulled her with her along the hall, into an empty room he knew no one used. It wasn't necessary that someone heard them. Here they were after all not under friends.

"Do we Farah? Know what happens around us?"

"No. But we know Rosalind. We know how she thinks and what she wants."

"Did you tell Griffin?"

"I didn't need to. Her anger against Valtor is so big, she would take every chance to destroy him. And after the game Rosalind played in the war she would like to see her dead either. Luna has never been a friend of hers so..."

Saul shook his head. "How can this woman even be queen? Is it possible that no one likes her?"

"She's powerful."

"She's a stupid bitch." He smirked at his own words and the woman in front of him slowly shared his smile.

"We will try to sperate them.", she continued after a moment to finally talk about the actual plan. It wasn't fully worked out yet, they probably needed a few more days. But it was a start. "We take Rosalind while they care about the others."

"And Valtor?"

"Valtor is a big 'if'. You know he's..."

"I know. Powerful and aggressive."

Farah crossed her arms before her chest. He felt her shudder and reached for her, gently placed a hand on her waist. "How do you think he survived?"

"I don't know. But this only shows again how good he is."

He bite his lips. And the fairy raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the thought that crossed his mind. She didn't like to reach out for his emotions and thoughts, it wasn't something she usually did. But in this moment she didn't held herself back. "No Saul."

"Why not?", Saul put the other hand on her waist now too, holding her in place as he sensed she wanted to take a step back, "I don't like this either Farah. But it's the closest we could probably get to him."

"I will not use Bloom to get close to him." She wanted to hit him for even suggesting it. She may be not the child he wanted, the child that was actually his, but she was the child they both had waited for. He had grieved with her, he had suffered for many years as well. "How can you even think about this Saul?"

"This is war Farah. We all do risky things."

"But not our child Saul."

The specialist closed his eyes for a moment as if he needed to gather strength. "We didn't even know she was until a few days ago."

"No. But that doesn't change anything. Would you want to use Sky like that?"

"Yes. If I knew it was the best option."

This time she hit him, not able to believe he even considered it.

Saul felt her panic, so he wrapped his arms around her and just pulled her closer. She started sobbing. "We fought so they didn't need to sacrifice themselves. We fought for a different live!"

"I know Farah.", he kissed her head, "I know. But now we're here again. And they are part of this too. Especially Bloom. I don't always understand fairy magic like I should, but I know about the power she holds. I understand how he will try to use it. How Rosalind will use it. Our child will have to fight herself. But that doesn't mean we won't help her to fight because we will."


	8. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for uploading this chapter so late! I know I promised several times to do it earlier, but my life kept me sort of busy! I hope you like this and I would be very happy about some reviews! <3

Bloom made her way through crowded corridors, not actually knowing where she was going and what she would say if she actually found the man who promised her answers, who would know what she wanted to hear. Now that she knew what he said wasn't completely a lie she knew she had to ask for more.

The chance was probably still high that he wouldn't tell her, that it was lied when he did, but every new bit of information, every new piece of the puzzle was worth it.

But she realized she didn't know where she could find Valtor. The other times they had talked he was the one to pick her up. She wondered where he stayed and what he did all day, why he took her on this trip to the place he called their home and revealed who he was and then disappeared for several days without another word to her.

The red-haired girl didn't know where she was going until she stood in front of Dowling's office – no, Rosalind's, as she reminded herself – and knocked. It was already late in the afternoon and she wasn't sure if disturbing her was smart.

And still she couldn't keep herself from opening the door, not waiting for an answer. "Where's- Oh." It actually didn't surprise her to find him sitting across Rosalind, both into a conversation and obviously not counting on someone disturbing them.

"Bloom.", her tone was not unfriendly but showed off that she didn't want her there.

Valtor just watched her, his eyes wandering over her and looking for something she couldn't identify. "Can we help you?"

"I uhm- yeah. I wanted to talk to you."

The two adults shared a look. It made Bloom feel uncomfortable, as if she just caught them talking about something she shouldn’t hear.

"It's late. You shouldn’t be here.", Rosalind's tone was cold and distant.

The girl wondered what they were talking about. Too many questions popped in her head and she wished she could overthink less. To wonder not this much, to accept things like most of the students. But she couldn’t not with the incomplete picture in her head, just build up by several bits of information.

“But I am here.”, she couldn’t help but to snap back, “What was that bullshit over Asterdell?”, she shouted towards the older woman, not able to keep herself from raising her voice, “Valtor told me! He showed me Domino! And you knew it. When does everyone start to tell me the truth?! I’m no child!”

“I think you should calm down. I-“

“Stop-“, Bloom shut the blonde man off with a wave of her hand and her voice raised a little more. She couldn’t think about possible consequences in this moment, she just had the urge to say what she thought and felt without any stop to it, “-to act like you’re-“

“What?”, the smirk he carried around his lips most of the time appeared again and he crossed his arms, “Like I’m your father?”

“You’re not-“

“You told her?!”, Rosalind seemed to be truly shocked.

The red head wondered why. Wasn’t it planned that he told her? She knew they went away together. But probably this was just part of the plan he played against her.

“What? Did you think I would not?”, Valtor huffed, “She would have understood sooner or later anyways. No one would have believed your lies too long Rosalind. Bloom would have asked you long enough until you slipped the truth.”

“That didn’t give you the damn right to-“

Bloom watched them for a moment. She didn’t know if she should have started laughing or not as they stood there, arguing in front of her over it. She was too confused, too overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions that she didn’t know at all what to do.

It got harder with each minute to know who to trust or not. She knew she couldn’t trust Rosalind, because that woman definitely had blood on her hands and cared about nothing but herself. But what was with him? He seemed sort of friendly, he showed her what she wanted to see, gave her answers. And he didn’t like Rosalind. He truly seemed to play against her from what he told her and what she saw. But that didn’t make him a friend.

“I want to have proof.”, she was surprised at her own words. “I don’t care how. But prove it. Prove that you’re my father.”

“I don’t think that is necessary.”, Rosalind frowned, “I think it’s obvious.”

“Obvious? What? Because what he says? Where’s the evidence that I have my powers from him?”

The adults shared a look again.

For a long moment she just stood there, watching them, and waiting for something. It all could be a lie. A big lie just like everything else.

“Do you want me to show you?”, Valtor finally said, shifting on his seat. “Because if that’s what you want to see we can arrange it.”

“Who says that isn’t faked? My magic isn’t different from other fire fairies-“

“Come with me.” It was more a demand than an offer and she obeyed, followed him out of the room. She was too curious for second thoughts or fear, needed more answers too much for waiting until they were given on their own to her. She had spent too many weeks following hints now. It was time to get to know everything and just the truth only.

He lead her through the building and outside, towards stone circle. Vaguely she realized he wasn’t wearing the oldish clothes anymore, instead he changed into jeans and a black turtle neck pullover.

Finally they stopped walking, now near to the circle.

“I know you don’t trust me. But you should.”, his tone was a little harder than the times before he spoke to her and still she didn’t fear them. She wondered if it was true, if she actually was his daughter.

“Would you trust a stranger with an information like that when everyone just lied to you for weeks? I can’t trust you.”

He smiled.

“Rosalind started with so many different stories. It started with my parents didn’t want me, to my parents being dead, to someone wanting to kill me! What is the truth now? Who is my mother Valtor? Who wanted to kill me? What is going on!”, she went from talking normally into an angry shouting. And again she felt her powers, feared them getting out of control. It was as if they were tickling in the tips of her fingers, wanting to burn down everything around her.

“I think at first you should calm down.”, the tall man reached for her and grabbed her hands, held them up a little. It was enough to make her focus on just something else than what she felt. It made her calmer. “I understand this is confusing. But you will see that it gets easier and clearer with some time. Now, you wanted proof. And I want to give that to you.”

Valtor lost his grip around her hands and nodded towards the forest. She didn’t know if she actually wanted to go there. Not with Rosalind having control over everything. Since she started to lead this school the magical barrier broke down several times, leaving them open for attacks of any kind.

Still she followed him.

“How old are you again?”

It was sort of a weird question. Shouldn’t he know? But maybe if it was true what he said and he spend years in this…dimension? She didn’t remember how it was called or if it even had a name. “I will be 17 soon.”

“Ah. Yes.”

“I would prefer not to have small talk.”

“Of course.”, even in the darkness she saw his grin. White teeth flashing in the darkness.

“Could we, uhm, have light?”

The mand shook his head. “If you want light make your own.” And here again the friendly tone faded to something much cooler and darker, with this slight hint of sarcasm. It made him seem so distant and unlikeable. “You have your own magic. Use it or die.”

Eventually she managed to light up a small flame. Enough to see where exactly they were going. He lead them towards a small clearing, hidden behind bushes and trees. It might be a nice place to read at day. If it weren’t for the fact they already crossed the barrier. She didn’t want to know how far they walked and how long they walked already. Couldn’t they have done that on the grounds of the school?

“Your negative energy is annoying.”

“My what?”, she raised an eyebrow.

“You’re thinking too much. Stop it.”

“Uh-“

“We’re there. Sit down.”

There wasn’t much more but a small root to sit on. The grass seemed to be wet and brushing with her hands over it told her sitting down directly on it would have been a bad decision.

“Close your eyes.”, the blonde man demanded.

“How should I see then?”

“You don’t need to see. Close. Them.”

And she did. But this darkness was different, it wasn’t just as if she closed her eyes. She felt swallowed by the big nothing, going under in the black endlessness. As if she was in space, without being in reach of gravitation, without planets and stars.

“Keep your eyes closed.”, his tone was warning and suddenly his hands were on her shoulders. “Do you feel it? The fire?”

“No.” All she felt was dark and cold.

“Stop to think. Reach out for your magic, feel the power.”

“I can’t.”, she opened her eyes and looked at him, noticing his blue eyes for the first time. They were the first thing she thought looked like hers, but that could be a coincidence. Many blue eyes looked like that. It were just eyes.

His grip tightened. “Stop being stubborn. Try to feel it.”

With a sigh she closed her eyes again. It was hard to concentrate while she knew he stared at her and watched every move she did.

‘find the fire’, she told herself, reaching out in her mind as if it were a thought she could grab. Something she could hold tight and pull into the centre of her thoughts.

“Feel it Bloom. It’s there, I know you found it before. You know how it feels like.”

It was raw energy, so different than actual fire. Cooler, she could hold it and pull it. And finally she felt it again. As if she found the heart of the magic inside her soul.

“I told you.” She looked up at his words and saw how he closed his eyes too. Following this gesture again she tried to continue to hold this string of her power she had been able to grab.

“Now reach out. You will find a presence in your mind. How does it feel like?”

“It feels-“, she needed the right words for it. A picture popped up in her head. Red and glowing. Like a dragon, but it was no figure out of flesh and blood, more like a shadow, or glowing ink spread on a paper. She realized there was no real way to hold on to it and put it in words. “-similar.”, the girl finally decided to say.

“It is my power you feel. And if you knew enough about magic you would know that this isn’t what normal fire fairies feel. This feels no one but us. Because we are the last with this power inside of us.”

“I- I don’t understand all this.”

“Is that true?”, he snapped, “Or do you just don’t want to understand it?”

She looked away for a moment. “You ignored my questions earlier. I deserve to hear the full story. You owe me that. ”

Valtor lowered his eyes. “You are just like her.”

Bloom looked back at him. Never before was her wish to be able to read someone thoughts bigger. She wanted to know the rest. Needed to know the rest. “Like her?”

“Your mother.”

She tensed. “Who is she?”

“It’s Farah, Bloom.”


End file.
